insanitys_homefandomcom-20200213-history
Dash Archambault (HP)
Younger brother of Clair Voyemant, will be 15 when is made, is blind and has clairvoyance that allows him to see through the eyes of one person at the time (if idea is allowed). Model is Judah Lewis. When was moved to England and found his adoption papers, ran away to find Clair. ----- Name: Dash Archambault History: Just like what happened with his older sister, Tiphanie was ill-prepared again for a child but still kept the child. The child was named Dash but was different, which was what Tiphanie and Jean-Louis didn't want. Dash was born blind and his parents wasn't suited to raising a blind child, and just like his sister, was put into an orphanage, as far away as his parents could travel from where Clair was, only because they didn't want Dash to ever see Clair because they were ashamed of him. Dash was placed in an orphanage in Southern France. He didn't even know how to talk yet when he was put in the orphanage. He never knew what his last name was before the orphanage or who his real parents are. It didn't take long until he was adopted. His last name was changed from Voyemant to Archambault and was adopted by a wealthy business woman, Caroline and her trophy husband, Hugh, both Muggles. Once finding out that their newly adopted son was blind, Caroline spent as much money as she could to help Dash live with his blindness and have as normal life as a blind person can have. Dash was giving tutors, teaching him to learn braille, when every sighted child was starting to read. Even though Dash was only 5, he knew he hated reading braille, even though he was just as good as a normal child would be with normal reading. Just like his sister, Dash was hiding something that was just as much as a curse as it was a gift. The first time he ever had a glimpse of what sight could be like was when he was 7 and going to the local private school. He was slaking off like normally when his teacher looked at him and Dash saw himself for the first time ever. In a matter of seconds, Dash's world went dark once again and he started breathing heavily. He didn't realize what happened until he wanted the same thing to happen again, which he once again got the view of his teacher, this time coming up to him. She asked him what is wrong. Dash was to nervous to answer and once he did he instantly realized what has happen. In his mind, he was getting visions of what a certain person was seeing and because he was blind, Dash saw the visions more as sight than just images in his head. He started feeling dizzy just before the visions stopped and he asked his teacher if he could go home because he was feeling sick. His teacher didn't reject and got the front office to call his parents to pick him up, which was when he got the first ever glance of his mother. He smelt the sent that he associated with his mother and could hear out people around him, and thought to himself that he wanted to see what the nearest person saw and he did. He saw his mother for the first time, only for a second due to the person walking away and Dash not wanting to see what that person saw anymore, and the one memory still goes through his head all the time. He thought his mother was beautiful and once he got home, the first time he saw his father was put into his head. His mother helped him into the backseat of the car and Dash wanted to see what she saw, which was him for a second then all her attention went onto his father. It was incredible and Dash felt like he was just seeing the world for the first time, which he was. He stayed in his mother's vision as long as he could, which was 10 minutes before he became extremely dizzy and laid down in the car. Dash never told his parents what happened, only using it to his advantage. When he guessed what people were doing and they asked how he knew, a little inside joke happened and he told them he had blind people powers. He learnt to read from one friend that he actually told what could do. Her parents made Dash's future friend, Lucile, help Dash with some braille in class because her older brother was blind and he had taught her some. His first actual sign of magic happened when he was told he was going to be an older brother. Caroline was 3 months pregnant when Dash found out his mother was pregnant. The doctors guessed that the child was going to be born in the middle of November, around the same time as Dash's birthday. Dash found out when his parents were looking at all the doctors estimates and he went into his mother's vision. He saw the papers and he didn't like what he saw.